


Masochism Tango

by DValkyrie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Song base, im disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day is around the corner, and Yang has a vague idea in mind as to what she can do for Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochism Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and put it on Tumblr. Thought I'd put it up here, too.  
> I know I'm garbage, don't look at me.

“Guys,” Yang sighed from her bunkbed as she watched Ruby & Weiss study at a desk in the corner of their dorm room at Beacon Academy.  
“What is it, Yang?” Weiss sighed, she wanted to get as much work done as possible, then she could go with Ruby to the new bakery that opened up in the town.  
“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Yang began, running a hand through her long, golden hair.  
“And I don’t know what to do. It’d be my first one with Blake, so I want it to be special.”  
Ruby perked up from her work and looked at her older sister.  
“Give her chocolate! Or give me chocolate, whichever floats your boat.”  
“Ruby, focus!” Weiss scolded the scythe wielder and shot a glare at Yang.  
“Just give her flowers or something like that.”  
“But that’s lame! And so overdone,” Yang retorted with an irritated groan, throwing herself against the bed and crushing a pillow on either side of her head.  
  
Ruby gave Weiss a look that clearly meant ‘I need to help my sister,’ stood up, and walked over to the death-trap that was Yang & Blake’s bunk-bed.  
“Well, Yang, what do you love most about Blake?”  
Yang shrugged and mumbled something into the pillow. Weiss joined Ruby and stood by her shoulder, gazing at the golden mess of huntress-in-training.  
“Speak to your sister, Xiao Long,” Weiss ordered Yang in a curt manner, and the blonde moved the pillow of her face and frowned, racking her brains.  
“Well, Blake is so calm, intelligent, smooth, understanding…” a grin formed on Yang’s lips as she thought of the one she loved.  
“She is so beautiful, has legs for days, hair that’s gorgeous but not as magnificent as my own…”  
Weiss snorted in annoyance and Ruby sighed.  
“Yang, apart from her personality and looks, what do you love about Blake? Is there something she _does_ that drives you crazy?”  
_“Drives me crazy…”_ Yang thought, her frown increasing.  
“Something she does,” Yang repeated vocally back to Ruby as she brought her feet up to her knees.  
She cast her mind around for things that Blake did that she enjoyed.  
_“Well, Blake loved reading, both to herself and out loud to Yang on the rare occasion. Yang couldn't doubt she enjoyed that. Maybe get her a book? Nah, Blake would have either; a, already read it, or b, accept it, then finish in a day and cast it into her ‘read’ pile._  
Blake likes to clean herself every now and then. I enjoy watching her brush her hair and lick her hand…but that’s just creepy, even for me.  
Come on, Yang! Think…something Blake does that you love. Think!  
…Oh my god…”  
“Yang? Yaaanng?” Ruby sung to her sister and waved a hand in front of her face. Yang was lost in thought.  
  
Just then, the grin on Yang’s face curled into a cheeky, sly, smile. The blonde sat up on her bed and brushed her golden tresses out of her face.  
“I know what to do, but I’ll need some help from you, Ruby.”  
“What?!” Weiss was shocked, she didn't want Ruby to spend Valentine’s Day with oher lder sister. Ruby, however…  
“Yeah, I’ll help!” She cheered as Weiss let out a groan.  
“Just what do you have in mind, dunce?” she questioned, and Yang’s smile grew even wider.  
“We’ll need roses, Ruby’s innocence, and a piano.”  


(^.^)

 

Blake and Ruby left their class on the 14th of February at 1:15pm. Blake sighed as she readjusted the books in her arms, thinking of what she was going to do for the rest of the day with Yang.  
_“Maybe I’ll take her to that new bakery in town,”_ she thought, but her train crashed when petals flew in front of her, and revealed to be Ruby.  
“Heya Blake!” she greeted jovially, and Blake’s bow twitched slightly.  
“Hi, Ruby,” she responded with a tiny grin.  
“Want to get lunch?”  
“Sure,” Blake responded, and allowed Ruby to lead her to the dining hall.  
  
However, she soon picked up that they weren’t going to the dining hall…  
  
Soon enough, Blake found herself standing outside a large oak door that had roses around it.  
“Ruby, this isn’t the dining hall…” Blake began to say, but Ruby ignored her and opened the door.  


What Blake saw as she entered the room made her eyes go wide and the books in her arms to drop.  
  
The room contained a lot of free space, but in the centre was a black grand piano. Sitting behind it was Yang, wearing a rather feminine suit with a golden tie and fake, black rimmed glasses. She also held a rose between her teeth, and waggled her eyebrows once Blake got a good look at her.  
“What on earth…” Blake started softly, but responded with a small ‘ooft’ as Ruby pushed her further into the room. As Ruby did so, Yang started playing the piano. The younger of the two sisters danced over to her older counterpart, picked the rose out of her teeth, then skipped back to Blake and handed her the rose.  
“This is a small number,” Yang began to speak, as she played a melody in a tango style. Blake held the rose with a quizzical expression, but sniffed it, and enjoyed the scent.  
“That I dedicate to you, and the nights we spend together.”  
Blake tilted her head to the side as she watched Yang play the piano, meanwhile, Ruby had left the room in order to be with Weiss. Once the blonde finished playing her little intro, she began to sing and punch some rather staccato chords to accompany herself.  


_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,_ __  
But much more for the touch of your whips, dear. __  
You can raise welts __  
Like nobody else, _  
As we dance to the masochism tango._

Realizing what the lyrics were about, Blake’s bow twitched again as a blush grazed her cheeks. Yang smiled as she let her fingers perform a small interlude into the next verse of her little tango cover. The ebony haired girl could only stand and listen. __  
  
Say our love be a flame, not an ember, __  
Say it's me that you want to dismember. __  
Blacken my eye, __  
Set fire to my tie, _  
As we dance to the masochism tango._

With these lines, Yang managed to let some of her semblance, literally, set fire to the golden skinny tie she was wearing. Blake gasped as the flames licked against the fabric, and moved towards the piano. Yang, however, kept going, becoming more and more daring with her chord progression and vocal style. __  
  
At your command __  
Before you here I stand, __  
My heart is in my hand. ecch!  
  
She paused and put on a mock degusted expression whilst raising her hand, revealing a small, plush red love-heart. She threw it at Blake, who caught it with one hand, and then giggled at how pathetically cheesy the act was. Yang winked, then continued to play and sing.  
__  
It's here that I must be. __  
My heart entreats, __  
Just hear those savage beats, __  
And go put on your cleats __  
And come and trample me.  
  
Her crescendo was also followed by Ren entering the room, sitting down at the piano, and began to take over playing for Yang. Yang, in question, stood up from the piano stool and walked over to her girlfriend, singing as she did so.

__  
Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany, __  
That's why I'm in such exquisite agony. __  
  
My soul is on fire, __  
It's a flame with desire, __  
Which is why I perspire _  
When we tango._

With these lyrics, Yang had let her semblance give a burst of flames as she got onto one knee. Blake started to grin at the amount of effort Yang was putting into this performance. She knew _exactly_ what the lyrics were referring to, and it made her so embarrassed that her stomach began to twist, but Yang was trying so hard to stay in tune and sing for her. __  
  
You caught my nose __  
In your left castanet, love, __  
I can feel the pain yet, love, _  
Ev'ry time I hear drums._

Yang stood up, put one hand on Blake’s waist, put the rose in the Faunus’ teeth, then her other hand in Blake’s own, then lead them on a small tango around the room.  
__  
And I envy the rose __  
That you held in your teeth, love, __  
With the thorns underneath, love, __  
Sticking into your gums.  
__  
Blake’s whole face was red once Yang stopped leading the tango and leaned into her, only a few centimetres from her face, staring into her glowing amber eyes.  
__  
Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches. __  
The last time I needed twenty stitches __  
To sew up the gash __  
That you made with your lash, __  
As we danced to the masochism tango. __  
  
Yang swooned over Blake’s eyes, kissing her on the cheek lightly, then took a few steps back and then punched herself in the face, which earned her a “Yang! What the hell?!” from Blake. However, Yang kept singing. __  
  
Bash in my brain, __  
And make me scream with pain, __  
Then kick me once again, __  
And say we'll never part. __  
I know too well __  
I'm underneath your spell, __  
So, darling, if you smell __  
Something burning, it's my heart. __  
Excuse me! __  
  
The golden beauty hiccupped at the final line, and once again, let her semblance burst a tiny lot of flames from her.  
  
For the final verse, Yang went all out, both vocally and movement wise. __  
  
Take your cigarette from it's holder, __  
And burn your initials in my shoulder. __  
Fracture my spine, __  
And swear that you're mine, __  
As we dance to the masochism tango.

 

Yang ended up on one knee in front of Blake, panting heavily as Ren stopped playing the piano, stood up, and left the room. He only muttered one thing on his way by.  
“I expect $30 by tomorrow.”  
The brawler nodded briskly and shooed in away. Blake waited for the door to shut completely, before beginning to applaud Yang slowly.  
“Um, wow,” she said, waiting for her face to stop burning, she was just as breathless as Yang was.  
“That was…”  
“Purrfectly accurate?” Yang waggled her eyebrows, causing Blake to whack her shoulder with the rose, that she had removed from her mouth some time before Yang had finished her sexual little number.  
“Hey, you had no idea how long I spent learning that song.”  
“I never doubted that. In fact, since when on earth did you learn how to play piano?”  
“Since yesterday.”  
“You learnt an entire song in one day?”  
“Hey, what can I say?” Yang shrugged as she gave a lopsided grin.  
“You play with my emotions as if it were a ball of yarn.”  
Blake scoffed and shifted her weight onto her other leg, throwing the small plush love-heart at her adorable yet pun-filled girlfriend.  
“Oh come now, kitten! We both know you’re a naughty little sadist underneath your pages.”  
Blake raised an eyebrow as she bent down to sit on Yang’s thigh.  
“Oh yes?” Blake asked in a calm, soft voice, crossing her legs and leaning into Yang, placing a finger underneath her chin.  
“Then we both know you’re a whimpering masochist underneath all the flames.”  
“Well, it _is_ called the Masochism Tango after all- AH!”  
Yang didn’t have time to finish her sentence, because she was slapped by Blake across the face. She squeaked in delight and wrapped her arms around her devilish black haired love.   
“And the fact that you put up with it is a reason why I love you.”  
“You’re damn right you love me,” Blake purred in Yang’s ear, moving in to kiss Yang on the neck.  
Yang closed her eyes and let out a small moan, then shuddered with joy as Blake bit down on her neck.  
“I take it you liked my little number, love?”  
“I did enjoy it, darling, it was certainly a Valentine’s present I’ve never gotten before, nor will I ever forget.”  
Blake reared back to look at her precious girlfriend, getting lost in her lilac eyes.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Blake.”  
The dark haired devil indulged herself with the golden beauty’s lips. A wonderful, hot, passionate, kiss that made them both growl with joy.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Yang.”  
Blake pushed Yang onto her back against the carpeted floor of the room, holding her firmly in place by the shoulders.  
“Now it’s time for my present to you.”


End file.
